A Choice
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Melody's a Goddess. Nico's the Son of Hades. She's like a normal princess stuck in a tower. Nico is the freak who can control zombies, skeletons, and ghosts. The most feared demigod, and the strongest. The only thing they have in common? Their love of music, Phantom of the Opera, and their association with Hades, the Lord of the Dead.
1. The Beginning

**Important A/N: I've rewrote some of the chapter AT THE END, just for my prequels to make sense in this story. IMPORTANT! I'm going to be starting another series before this, and this is The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, and The Titan's Curse before this series. Why? Well, since I've been talking to ilovefonandalaude for almost a year now, I've realized that some of my viewers on my Gods, Demigods Read Series in the reviews were complaining a lot and some were confused why Melody's parentage is Apollo/Artemis. It'll be hinted in flashbacks and in this series. Just to be sure, she's the Champion of Hestia and Hades. I got the Hestia reference from "Altered Destinies", from Anaklusmos14. I did enjoy the book, and that's why I'm making Melody her champion. Also, in the WHOLE series, there hasn't been any "Percy Champion of Hades", story. Plus, I'M NOT A HOMOHBIA. PERIOD. I support yaoi and yuri. But, Yaoi's better. Anyway, I extended the chapter for mpr understanding of the end of the series. HOPE THIS HELPS!**

Hades

_December 15__th__, 1930_

The God of the Underworld was strolling around Italy, walking to his lover's home, Maria Di Angelo.

The main reason why he was visiting her was because he'd another child. It was rare for him to have 2 children with the same woman, since WW2 was starting.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed a 20 year old Maria Di Angelo, her life aura shining brightly, a two year old Bianca Di Angelo playing with a skeletal dog. Hades called it "Thing."

Maria trailed behind him, her soft footsteps echoing around the hallway, all the way to a room that was painted with black, dark grey, and silver. Okay, it wasn't the usual "baby nursery," but hey, Hades was the God of the Underworld. So, those rules were thrown out of the window.

I made his way to a black crib, which was outlined on the outside with silver.

A baby coos were heard inside the crib, and as Hades walked closer, he saw a baby boy's fist peeking through the crib, while the baby sucked on his thumb.

"Hades, my love, you must do it." Maria said softly in Italian.

"I can't Maria." I replied in the same tongue.

"You must do it eventually, love." She spoke in English.

I sighed.

When I looked into my children's eyes, it showed me one thing- when they were going to die.

I wasn't as lucky with Bianca, though.

With a sigh, I walked to the crib, and Bianca said, "I wanna see! I wanna see!" She yelped.

Suddenly, the dog's head popped off.

"Bad doggie! No break apart!" The two year old Bianca said, putting the head back in its place.

I watched as she crawled up to me, gesturing for me to pick her up.

With a sigh, I picked up Bianca, sitting in the black armchair, placing her on my lap.

I picked up the baby, and said, "What's the baby's name?" I asked Maria in Italian.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." Maria spoke.

"Which means Angel of the Dead, Maria, you've outsmarted me again, Love." I told her cheekily, peeking her on the cheek.

Maria smiled softly.

With a sigh, I picked up Nico, looking into the toddler's eyes, and flashed me to his future.

_Nico sat on a throne, which was made up of black obsidian, with gold and silver lined across the edges. A black crown has on top of his head, gold jewels were shining on his crown of his head, mad power swirling around him, making me gap in shock. _

_His childhood olive skin had toned down into ivory. He was dressed in black and silver._

_He was holding someone's hand, a girl who looked pretty._

_Her hair was jet-black, but was even darker than that. It was a mix of black, hell, it could've been dark black. Her eyes were black, but on the ring was silver. Specks of a mixture of electric blue and sea green were seen. I could see a mixture of auras surrounding her._

_They were green, silver, and gold, pink, grey, and black. The Auras were like a wall that was protecting her._

_But suddenly, they broke. They broke like shattered glass. She looked at me for one spilt second, like if she knew I was here._

_She wore a long, sleeveless, black dress, which had silver rhinestones under her chest. A black crown with silver rhinestones decorated on the crown of her head. The dress was a V-neck, which wasn't that long. It barley revealed her chest, and she looked at me, her gaze lacing on mine._

_The door opened with a loud bang!_

_Three children emerged from it- a boy and two girls. They were triplets. Well, Nico definitely hit the jackpot on this. _

_They looked at me, as if they could they could understand how and why I was here._

_The family looked at me, putting a finger to their lips, mysteriously, then I flashed back into the Present._

I was puzzled, looking at the happy and carefree Nico in my was laughing, unlike his future counterpart, who was cold, and unmoving, but loving.

Maria silently put her hand in mine, jolting me back into reality.

Her eyes searched mine, her doe eyes staring at me.

When night fell, I was walking around in the hallway, finding myself in Nico's room.

He wasn't looking at me.

No, he was looking at the shadows against the wall, as it made little shapes for him, causing him to laugh and clap, unlike his future self. I wondered just how long his happiness would last.

I could feel Maria's soul walking inside the room.

"He's been doing at for three days straight now, Bianca couldn't do that until she was three months old." She said quietly.

Pride rushed through me.

"He must be a powerful boy then," I muttered.

"He is kind, powerful, and gentle, like his father." Maria mused, saying this in Italian.

I chuckled darkly.

"Oh Love, the Olympians see me as powerful and dangerous. They would _never _accept me." I said darkly.

"If only they could all see the real you, my love. They would understand." Maria softly said.

"If only," I echoed the words.

"If only," She softly replied.

I gently kissed her before looking at Nico. The happy outgoing person he was would soon vanish.

Slowly, the shadows wrapped around me, and I was whisked away to the Underworld, seeing a angry Persephone staring down at me.

_Artemis, Mount Olympus, Meeting on Mount Olympus, September 10__th__, 1997. _

I was on Mount Olympus, arguing with my younger brother, Apollo.

"They are my sisters in arms, you are just annoying! I treat them like my own siblings!" I yelled.

Apollo froze.

I could see a change in his eyes. His eyes became steely and cold.

"Fine," He spat. "If they are your sisters in arms, why don't you hang out with them, _Artemis_?!" He spat coldly.

All activity and conservation on Mount Olympus stopped and Zeus looked at me. He had anger flashing through his eyes.

"Artemis," He said, "Apologize to your brother, now." He demanded.

"It's fine Father. I'll just go into the Mortal World, this meeting is boring anyway." Apollo replied.

He disappeared in a golden light.

I bit my lip as Hermes glared at me.

I also flashed out, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hestia behind me.

I appeared at a hospital, where Levy, a Roman Demigod sat at a rocking chair, entertaining the baby in front of her, in her arms.

"Well aren't you a cute baby," Levy cooed.

The baby giggled and started talking gibberish.

Levy rocked the baby back and forth, and with shock, I realized Apollo was here.

He nodded at me slowly, like a robot.

Levy stood from the chair, bowing to us, which was difficult because she still had the baby in her hands.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo, Lady Athena, Lady Hestia, Mother, what are you all doing here?" she said.

Hestia smiled.

"I wish to make this girl of yours my champion and adoptive daughter, Levy." She said.

"As do I," A deep voice in the shadows said.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" Athena demanded.

"I dislike this child. After all, she looks too much like Maria, Apollo, Artemis, and Athena, blame your airheaded father for this." Hades snapped.

"Just because she looks like Maria doesn't mean that you can curse her, Hades." I snarled.

Hades waved his hand.

Levy screamed as the shadows entered the child.

"I also wish to do a ritual, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I said, danger laced into my tone.

Hades sighed.

"Look inside the child's eyes, Artemis. You'll see why." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes.

I looked in the child's eyes.

Suddenly, I was whisked to the Underworld.

I could see her in the Underworld, her standing by a boy.

The boy's name?

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.

_Melody_

The golden candlelight was the first thing I saw in my dream.

The boy's eyes were black, and oh Gods, I was trapped and hypnotized by him.

But it was the emotion that he was radiating that was making me scared.

His eyes were full of lust and desire that my throat tightened.

His eye were roaming me like a hawk watching its prey.

And then, we became one.

I moaned, the way he moved and thrusted, Gods, I was in trouble, again.

I gasped, my body soaked with sweat.

I groaned again.

"Seriously? Again? This dream has been replaying over and over, ugh!" I said frustrated.

Grumbling, I dragged myself to the shower, stripping off my clothes and turning the shower as hot as it could go. I scrubbed myself all over so hard that my skin was a bright then dark red.

"Stupid, stupid," I muttered.

I did my usual things, except the shower. It was:

6:30- Get Up/ Use Bathroom/ Brush Teeth/ Wash Face

6:33- Change clothes/ Put on my shoes

6:36- Eat Breakfast

Once it was 6:40, I walked into my room, packing other clothes.

Why am I packing other clothes? Well, I've a field trip today.

But somehow, I was uneasy. I had a bad feeling that I was going to meet him.

Yes, I felt like I was going to meet Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.

Haha, thanks Nico. For those who don't know, Nico is red and is stuttering right now.

Ha, thanks Aphrodite, Fates.

Not.

That dream had haunted me forever since I read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Lightning Thief.

I stopped.

My hand clanged against something.

A silver necklace with a Golden Bow and Arrow.

My hand clenched around it, staring at it, pointing it on the sunlight.

A birthday present from Apollo and Artemis.

My eyes narrowed.

It was like they had crossed my name on a list.

My heart burned with anger.

Artemis had her Hunters. Dad had a hobby of getting girls pregnant. It was like they didn't even know I was alive.

Well, that's why I made a deal with Hades.

Okay, maybe that was a little stupid.

I promised to be a consort to his kid. Stupidest choice I'd ever made. Well, it didn't matter because I was planned to be his consort to his kid anyway. Not that I didn't like it or anything, I _always _made deals with Gods/Goddess.

I sighed before opening the door.

The sunlight streamed inside, warmth rushing through my face.

I scowled.

I really didn't like the sunlight flashing in front of my face.

As I put my backpack and bag on my shoulder, I looked at the place I called home.

With a sigh, I walked outside, the door shutting behind me.

_Nico_

I was standing in the Throne Room in the Underworld, bowing to my Father, Hades.

"Nico, I need you to bring this girl to me." He said.

He handed a picture of a girl to me.

My jaw dropped.

The girl in the photo was pretty. No, _beautiful._

Haha, thanks Nana.

Yes, Melody is going red in the face right now.

Anyway, were was I?

Oh, right, the Underworld.

But her appearance ruined the image.

Oww! Sorry, Nana just hit my head and is now glaring at me.

Okay, Okay, I'm sorry alright?!

She had dark hair that cascaded down to her back, it was straight and beautiful in my eyes, her eyes the same color, but had a threating look in them that simply said, _mess with me, then you're dead meat. _Her skin was pale, pale as snow. Okay, it wasn't _that _white. It was pale, but pale enough that it could show the redness that proved she was still healthy. She had long lashes but they were straight. Her eyebrows were bushy. Her lips were a peachy pink color, but I couldn't tell the difference. She wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. She looked like an average teenage girl.

I didn't realize or see Father's voice calling me.

Suddenly, Father snatched the photo away from my hands.

When I looked up at him, his eyes were full of anger and mad power.

I gulped silently, knowing that he could vaporize me on the spot at any second.

"Nico, I have one thing to say." He said.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"She is the Legacy of Poseidon." Father said.

My jaw dropped again.

"W-W-W-What?" I stuttered again.

Hades sighed.

"Sirens Nico. Sirens." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Sirens. . ." I mumbled.

Sirens were monsters who lured their victims to their death, (like mermaids), using their voices.

My throat tightened.

"Also Nico, _do not _fall in love with her. Understood?" He demanded.

I nodded slowly.

"Also, she's the Legacy of Aphrodite and Athena." He spoke again.

I groaned.

If she was a Legacy of Aphrodite and was half-Siren, and if I fall for her, things aren't going to get pretty.

With a sigh, I took back the photo, looking at her face again.

"You can find her in Fresno." He said.

I looked confused.

Hades sighed.

He flashed a map, pointing to the city.

"It is also her birthplace and hometown. Bring her to me." He said.

I nodded, the shadows wrapping around me, and I flashed away.

~Blackbeard's~

_Melody_

I was looking at my soda, bored.

I'd changed into my Green Day t-shirt, with my jacket over it. If you looked at me, you'd think I was emo or something.

I was clenching my fist, thinking about the dream from this morning.

It was burned in my head so much that I couldn't get it out.

Slowly, I turned my head to the door, and my eyes widened.

It was the boy from my dreams.

Usually, I would just ignore people who would walk by me or was staring at me, (Okay, now that is a different story, but anyway), I stared back at him, his dark eyes piercing my own.

It was Nico.

He walked over to me, a shocked look on his face.

"M-Melody?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

My body started getting warmer. My palms started to sweat. Usually I didn't feel like this, and plus, it was summer.

Nico walked closer to me, and kissed me hungrily and hard, a passionate kiss. I moaned, my fingers getting stuck into his black hair.

Once we'd pulled away, he had this hungry glint in his eyes that didn't seem to go away.

"Nico." I murmured, my arms wrapping around his neck, his scent of spices were pure Nico.

We slowly walked to an abandoned table, sitting across from each other.

"So," He started. "How'd you get here?" He asked.

I sighed. "Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone this until the time is right." I said.

Nico's eyes went wide. Swearing on the River Styx was a big deal. If you broke it, then there would be worse things than death.

The words came out of his mouth. "I swear on the River Styx."

"I'm a Mist Form." I said.

Nico froze. "A what?" He asked.

"A mist from is when the user can make themselves out of mist. Like another me, or a twin." I explained.

Nico nodded.

"So, where's the real _you _at?" He asked.

I sighed. I hoped he didn't freak and raid the headquarters.

"I got captured and I'm in the Kronos Headquarters." I said, knowing that Nico was going to blow up.

Nico growled, his eyes turning a dark ruby red, the arcade getting dark for a moment, but no one seemed to notice. They were focused on their games.

The shadows seemed to swirl around him as if he was going to shadow-travel, but I grabbed his hand.

My arms wrapped around this waist, my temple against his back.

"Don't do it, Nico." I whispered, begging.

Nico sighed, sitting on the chair beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist, me sitting on his lap, my head in his shoulder.

His eyes found mine, the dark brown eyes darker then I'd seen them last. He looked more mature, and more like a grown man, even though he was only 11.

Okay, Jason and the others are looking me weird, well, I'm NOT sorry. Oh shut it Leo! Anyway, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, AND Reyna, if YOUR boyfriend was like this, how would YOU feel? Blank silence. Ha, I thought so. Anyway, back to the recording.

"So, how's life in the Underworld so far?" I asked, curious. Nico groaned.

"Horrible. Father's been more tempered and yells at me more." Nico replied, burying his face into his arms.

I growled, my hands clenched at the thought of Hades yelling at his own son, or . . . or abusing him. But Hades . . . he wouldn't do that, would he?

"Melody," he whispered.

I turned to him.

"Stay with me, my Angel of Music." He whispered.

"Of course, Erik." I whispered.

_/Fin/_

**Hahaha, you'll wasn't expecting that, huh? I LOVE The Phantom of the Opera, in case you didn't know. I simply ADORE ErikXChristine together, not RaoulXChristine, because Raoul is a stuck-up asshole. No offence for the RaoulXChristine lovers. Anyway, I extended this a little bit longer, because of the prequel to _A Choice! _Series. I didn't quite like it when Christine went off with Raoul. I seriously almost started crying. Thank goodness I watched Love Never Dies. Phew! For those who haven't watched it, it's AWESOME! I wanna see it one day. It was just SO unsatisfying when Christine went with Raoul. *Cries*. LOL. Anyway, hope this helped! **


	2. Graduation and Flashbacks

Me: Hello! Um this is an update for Forever Haunted, known as FH.

Me: I haven't updated, yeah I know. Before you all start screaming at me, I've been busy with life and drama.

Nico: Yeah, she's got a lot on her hands.

Nico: There's Love, Yin and Yang which is finished, Smile is finished as well, Love In Darkness, GDR, and Shadow and Light, and Luck.

Me: Yep. Too much on my plate. However, I will discontinue Love. I'm sorry who are following it, but I'm gonna stop with that story and delete it permit. Again, I'm very sorry. But, you wish to continue it yourself; I would suggest you write it yourself.

Me: Mainly because it sucked and my absence is because I wanted to change my elective, and school. Anyways, on with the story!

Melody II

It's been 1 week after Nico and I met. I'd say that he'd made a difference in my life. I wasn't myself when I was around him. I was different. I wasn't emo like I was with my friends. I'd found someone who'd understood who I truly was. But inside my heart, I only hid from people because I held too much pain. I held so much sorrow that I didn't talk to people about myself, or my feelings. I shut them out like they didn't even exist. I remembered that time when I first put makeup on my face.

_*Flashback*_

_A shadow formed in front of me. It was Nico. He saw my face and frowned with disproval. "Seriously Nana?" He said, with a bored and a disproval voice. I flinched. "You know it's really bad for your age, right?!" He said, impatient. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know and- since when do you know that stuff?!" I asked, with an eyebrow raised. Nico shrugged. "You didn't answer my question," I said, with an annoyed tone. Nico sighed. "I visit your room." He finally said. My jaw dropped. He noticed my look and gave a look of horror. "N-n-no!" he yelled. "Not like that!" He shouted. I sighed in relief. Thank the Gods. He grinned. My face flushed in embarrassment. He leaned closer, causing my face to become a brighter red. He crashed his lips against my own. I felt like all the pain and sorrow was sapped away. Once he pulled away, I blinked and basically, I was dumbstruck. He grinned like a maniac. He leaned again, his cold breath tickling my neck. "Your zodiac sign's Virgo, right?!" he asked me. I nodded in confusion. He smiled at me. "So you don't need makeup to make you feel pretty. You're already pretty. On the inside and out." He finished. I was sure that I looked like a human tomato. He grinned, and I hear a soft thud. He pushed me to the bed. That lucky bastard who's got me wrapped around his finger... He reached over for my hand, putting a ring on my index right finger. I looked shocked. "I-I-Is this…." I couldn't finish. He grinned. It was the same ring that Nana wore. And if you're wondering, he calls me that simply because I remind him of Nana Osaki, the other Nana who's punk. He smiled softly. "I put this on because if we're separated, look at this ring and I'll remind you of me." He said. I smiled, snuggling into him. He smiled slightly, kissing the top of my head._

_*End Flashback*_

June 12th, 2009, Graduation Day

Melody

The day was here. I would finally graduate from Ewing. Gosh, after 6 years staying here, it feels like home to me. I've been here so long that I didn't want to even graduate. But, I had to. Nico was here, too. Finally, I would get away from Desiree. That bitch. She's going to another Middle School, along with my 6th year bully. Haha. I wanted to see their faces when they find out they're going to the same Middle School. I broke off my friendship with her. How? Well, let's just say, Nico kissed me in front of the others 5th and 6th graders. Haha. Take that Bitch. My father left to join the Titans. My whole family did. I knew that weren't going to survive the war. "Melody Yang," the Principal said. I walked up the stage, where I got the award for Perfect Attendance all four quarters. She handed me the award for graduating. People clapped. I smiled softly.

As soon as it was over, Nico grabbed hold of my hand to an abounded place outside the school. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded and the shadows wrapped around us and we both disappeared.

Me: Finally, Done! Whoo! Chapter is done!

Nico: Finally geez.

Me: 'Scowls at Nico'. Shut it, Emo Boy.

Nico: Don't call me that!

Me and Nico: Bye!


	3. Prophecies and Dreams

Me: Hi! I hoped you enjoyed FH Chapter 2! I sure did! Also, thank you, ilovefonadalaude, yes I enjoyed writing the flashback between Nico and Melody. Um, there was a lot more fluff and romance in that chapter. Also, I know I said I was gonna delete Love, however since there's a lot of views, like 1,283 views, I'll update.

Percy: Damn. That's a lot.

Me: Yeah, thanks Percy. And I'm sorry, Nico's not here with us today. However, I added Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, and others!

Percy III

After the encounter with the empousai, I still hadn't gotten Nico's whereabouts.

I still hadn't been able to thank Rachel.

I noticed Annabeth looking outside the window, still furious.

Once we got to camp, I remembered that I used the phone to call my mom, just to tell her I was okay and to tell Paul I was sorry for blowing up the band room.

"I need to see Clarisse," Annabeth said. I looked at her like she asked to eat a smelly old boot.

As if on cue, Clarisse stomped over to where Annabeth and I were at. "Punk," Clarissse muttered angrily under her breath.

Usually, Clarisse says hello by saying, "Punk," to me, which meant she was in a good mood.

Two summers ago, I defeated her father, Ares, and her whole cabin still hated me.

Chiron came over. "Percy," he greeted me. "Grover's hearing's about to start." He said.

We nodded and walked over to the clearing, which The Council of Elders important meeting was starting.

The satyrs were sitting in a circle. I wondered why Dionysus wasn't here. If he wasn't here, then that was the best I've heard throughout the whole day.

"We have given you _months_, Mr. Underwood, and you still haven't found anything!" A satyr in the front cried.

"But Leneus, it's the truth!" Grover cried.

Leneus sighed angrily. "Mr. Underwood, we shall give you one more chance."

Grover sighed in relief.

"One more week." Leneus said. "One more week?!" Grover cried. "B-b-but Leneus I _need more time_!" Grover cried once more.

"_One _more week, Mr. Underwood! If you cannot find the Lord Pan by then, you need to _not even think _about your searcher's license! Perhaps you shall be good at theater."

"For now, let us have our noonday meal!" he cried. _Well he's dramatic enough. Maybe he should be for theater. _I thought angrily.

Grover walked sadly to me, Annabeth, Clarisse, and a dryad. _"Grover's girlfriend," Annabeth mouthed to me. I looked confused. Grover with a girlfriend? _

I shook my head, confused. I walked over to my cabin, filled with dread as I saw Silena, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, wave at me. I pretty sure that I got a 1 or worse, no score at all.

My cabin looked like a tornado blasted inside of it. I grew even nervous as I turned the knob.

As soon as I got inside of the cabin, my jaw dropped. The room was as clean as if an invisible force forced the room to be clean.

I saw Tyson sweeping the floor with a broom. "T-t-Tyson?!" I stuttered. Tyson grinned at me, his eye on his forehead glowing with happiness.

Oh, if you don't know who Tyson is, he's my half-brother. Don't start saying that Dad broke it twice, because he didn't. He actually got a nymph pregnant, which resulted into Tyson.

When Thalia's tree got poisoned, I found out that Tyson was my half-brother. I started to have second thoughts about having him as a half-brother.

I wondered if it was a trick. Then, I regretted it, mainly because I was too dumb to realize that it didn't matter that Tyson was a Cyclops.

The only thing that mattered was that we loved each other like brothers.

I snapped back to reality when I hear Tyson cry out,"See the fish ponies! I put them on the ceiling!" he cried. I chuckled loudly. "Good job, Tyson!" I said, bringing him into a hug.

He brought me into a bear hug, causing me to not have air. "Well, well Percy. You clean nicely well; I'll have to remember that." Silena said, scribbling something on her paper.

I nodded slowly, still not believing that Tyson worked on cleaning the cabin. A saltwater fountain hummed with energy and water running through it.

The horn sounded, revealing that it was time for lunch.

Melody III

_Clang! _Nico and I's swords clashed together.

Nico panted, trying to catch his breath.

After taking a gulp of water, Nico and I ran towards each other again, our swords colliding again.

Minos appeared, his eyes filled with malice. "Master Nico, Melody, it is time to leave." He said.

Nico nodded. _Boy, he can be extremely stubborn and stupid. I don't how I ever fell in love him," _I thought to myself.

Nico wrapped his arms around my waist, and the shadows pulled themselves around us, and soon we were at a cemetery.

The cemetery that my grandfather was buried in. We were back in Fresno, my hometown.

Percy III

My clothes were burnt with holes from climbing the lava wall.

I knew Hephaestus built it, but it was _way _too hard for me.

Plus, I sucked at archery. Orion, my half-brother, was the only one who was ever good at archery.

The horn sounded again, signaling for swords practice.

As soon as I got in the arena, I saw a hellhound. I uncapped Riptide and created an arc in the air. A sword clanged against mine.

The hellhound barked. "Whoa girl!" A man shouted. He had thinning gray hair, and iron armor.

The hellhound jumped at me. "Mrs. O'Leary!" The man cried. The dog stopped. I realized that she wasn't attacking. She was excited.

I looked confused. "How'd you. . ." I trailed off . . . "How'd I get a hellhound for a pet?!" The man said. "Well, it had to be around a lot of milky bones and a lot of chew toys." He said.

I nodded, still confused. I uncapped Riptide, as it transformed in a point ball pen, and I placed it inside my pocket. "Quintus," he introduced himself, taking his hand, and I shook it. His hand felt like sandpaper.

I saw boxes marked with black marker: Property of the Triple G Ranch.

"For the game later," Quintus said. Chiron trolled over with his hoofs. "Hello Master Chiron," Quintus said.

"Oh, there's no need to call me master," Chiron said, but there was a hint of smugness in his voice.

I mentally face- palmed myself.

"Let's go Percy; we're going to the woods." Chiron said.

I nodded, following Quintus and Chiron to the woods. Once we got there, the campers were standing there, looking at the inside of the woods.

"Now, the pair who wins gets what is inside that box." Quintus said. We all nodded. "I've already chosen your partners." He said.

We all groaned. Quintus began to call out names and I zoned out.

Until he said,"Percy and Annabeth!" he announced. We looked at each other and grinned. "Tyson and Grover!" He said. Grover paled. I knew he didn't like Cyclops's. But Tyson wasn't like other Cyclops's. He was nice, kind, and funny. He worked in my dad's kingdom in the forges.

Quintus blew the horn. We all ran inside the woods, swords in arches, attacking the mobs inside. Annabeth and I ran, destroying the monsters in process.

Once we fell into a cave, the rocks plumbed down, blocking the entrance. Annabeth panted, running into a tunnel.

Loud voices yelled our names.

The rocks separated, revealing Grover and Tyson.

"Brother!" Tyson cried.

I let out my hand to Annabeth, who took it and we climbed up, coughing and squinting our eyes from the dust and dirt.

"Percccy!" Grover bleated. "We've been looking for you and Annabeth for almost an hour now!" He cried.

Annabeth looked confused.

"One hour?! It's only been a few minutes. . ." She trailed off.

Grover nodded. "You both found an entrance to the Labyrinth." He said.

"The Labyrinth, Annabeth murmured. This calls for a quest," She said.

~Line Break~

Nico III

_Nothing, you just remind me of someone I know. _That is the thought and the thought that was stick in my head.

She reminded me so much of Bianca.

_Bianca . . . _

_It's Percy's fault, I thought to myself. It's his fault that Bianca got killed. I'll bring her back to life. With Nana's help._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized where I had shadow-travelled Nana and I. It was the graveyard where her grandfather from her mother's side was buried. And worse, we were right in front of it.

A tear streaked down Melody's face, causing her to sob into my shoulder. I winced. I wondered how many loved ones she lost throughout her life. I didn't want to ask her.

I took off the backpack which was strapped on my shoulder.

"Could you . . ." I trailed off.

Melody nodded, snapping her fingers on the ground, creating a hole in the ground for summoning the dead.

I opened the zipper, revealing food and two six-packs of soda.

I began to put the food in the hole, including the soda.

~Line Break~

Percy III

I was in my bed, sitting in my bed, thinking about yesterday night's vision about Nico and that girl that was with him.

I had a funny feeling in my stomach that she was part of my future.

I walked to my water foundation, which was humming with energy. "Alright, show me Nico Di Angelo, and that girl." I told the fountain.

I saw that same girl, but this time, she had an iPOD and earphones in her ears. Evanescence blasted out of her earphones. _Yep, she's totally emo/goth. _I thought.

She was sitting crisscrossed, looking at a grave.

It said:

_In Remembrance of _

_Tusi Vang_

_Loving Father, Friend, and Grandfather._

_Father of Levy Yang, a Daughter of Aphrodite_

I looked shocked.

_The girl's grandfather was a demigod's dad? A demigod's father. . . _

_So she's a legacy?! _I thought to myself.

The guitar solo of 'My Immortal' played while she cried.

The ground shifted, as if it responded to her emotions.

She dried up her tears.

Nico walked up to her, sitting beside her, his arms wrapping around her, as she put her head in his shoulder.

I watched as they both got up, walking to a summoning pit.

Nico started to chant in Ancient Greek, I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I got most of what he was saying. He was talking about raising the dead out of their tombs.

Really happy stuff.

A ghost raised out of the tomb.

I gritted my teeth.

_Theseus, _I thought.

He still looked the same. Traditional Greek clothing, Iron Armor, and a pair of sandals.

"Theseus," Melody snarled.

Theseus looked guilty.

Melody scowled, as if she knew Adriane's story.

"You made Adriane cry, you left her alone!" Melody shouted, and the ground reacted again.

For the first time, Theseus looked guilty.

Melody took off a ring that had black surrounding silver with tiny sapphire stones. It immediately transformed into a sword.

A black metal was surrounding celestial bronze. I had never seen that type of metal before. _Iron, maybe? _

The ghosts stepped back.

Nico continued to chant in Ancient Greek, keeping the ghosts at bay.

An earthquake started.

Melody was snarling at him.

Her eyes changed to a dark crimson red.

A storm of shadows guided her up, like a wind.

Silver lighting crackled around her, like if she were their master.

Nico calmly walked over to her and used the shadows to make him float, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

Melody calmed down and the storm stopped.

Theseus's from flickered.

"I must leave, he acknowledges yours and our presence," Theseus said.

Then, Theseus disappeared.

But Nico didn't care about him.

All he cared about was the girl.

She raised face and pressed her lips against his.

Once they stopped, the ghosts began to glow.

It was so painful to watch.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I grabbed Riptide and slashed the fountain apart.

The saltwater poured all around me.

Tyson mumbled something in his sleep.

My thoughts were clouded on one thing:_ Who was that girl and what does she has to do with my future?_

~Line Break~

~The Next Morning~

Annabeth came over to us, shaken from her time in the attic.

"What was the prophecy, Annabeth?!" Chiron asked.

Finally, she said, _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one shall rise. _

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's and queen's hand, _

_The child of Athena's final stand. _

_Destroy with a hero's final breath, _

_And lose a love to worse than death._

I paled. That didn't sound good.

I didn't know who the Ghost King or Queen was, but I had a feeling that it was connected to Nico and that girl.

Chiron however, bowed to Annabeth.

"You can choose the people you wish to go with, Annabeth." He said.

"Percy, Grover, and Tyson." She said.

Chiron's tail swayed nervously.

"Annabeth, are you sure that you need them all?!" He asked.

"Think, there are 3 Furies, 3 of the Big Three, and 3 Fates. 4 companies, this is risky." He said.

But Chiron, I need them _all_ to aid me on this quest." Annabeth said.

Finally, Chiron nodded.

"Very well, I wish you all luck on his quest. I hope you all success." He said.

Soon we all crowed over the enterance, and Annabeth raised her hand, revealing the entrance.

"Hello rocks," Tyson said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Line Break~

Melody III

Minos was getting us nowhere.

And Nico was worse, he was following him like a lost puppy.

I gritted my teeth for the 100th time.

My eyes narrowed.

_Gosh, Nico must be really, really stupid, _I thought to myself.

_We're never going to reach our destination. _I thought.

After a few hours of walking in the Labyrinth, we reached a place called: The Triple G Ranch.

The glass doors glowed.

Cows glowed red and yellow.

My eyes widened in horror.

_Dad's sacred cows. . ._ I thought to myself.

Nico laced his hand into mine.

It was calming, his hand holding mine.

A monster came up to us.

He had three bodies.

"Name's Geryon, nice to meet you," He said.

"My name's Nico, and she my girlfriend, Melody," he said.

"Another Apollo kid, interesting." A voice mused.

"Name's Eurytion, nice to meet you." The man introduced himself.

~Line Break~

Percy III

After our confrontation with Hera, I still felt mad.

I was mad because I knew the answer but refused to tell the others.

I was mad because I didn't care about my future.

I was mad that Luke was trying to destroy Camp-Half-Blood.

I started running.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

I stopped at a ranch.

A gruff man came up to us.

"Are you wanders of the Labyrinth? He asked.

We all nodded.

As Annabeth opened her mouth to talk, the man interrupted.

"I know who you all are." He said. "Percy, Son of Poseidon, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Grover, Satyr, and Tyson, Son of Poseidon, Cyclops." He said, gruffly.

"You all passed here, like the other two, It seems." He said.

"Two others?!" Annabeth asked.

"That would be me; I'm the other demigod, my name's Melody, nice to meet you." A voice said.

I looked shocked. It was the girl from my dream.

Me: And done!

Me: I'll see you all in the fourth chapter!


	4. Angel and the Demon

Me: Hiya! LOL. Yes, I enjoy writing cliffhangers for you guys. Haha! iloveandalaude I really enjoyed your reaction! And no, Melody will not like Annabeth. Only Nico is gay. So, I'm sorry. Last chapter was almost 11 pages! Whoo! That's how much love you guys! And yes, Nico is here today! I had to drag him over here. And did you guys see The Big Hero 6?! It was awesome! I saw it on Saturday!

Nico: Yeah, it was cool!

Me: Yeah, it was cool. I like when the girl was driving the car really crazy.

Thalia: Yeah, who looked like me!

Me: You know, people actually support you both together. It's weird.

Thalia: Yeah, it is weird. Nico belongs to Melody, and I've got Luke.

Me: Yes, Luke is alive. Spoilers! Bianca is alive as well, so if she's your favorite character, you'll like this fanfic!

Percy IV

I couldn't believe it.

The girl who was in my dream was here- in person.

She had long dark brown hair so dark it was black as the black sky. Her eyes were the same color.

Her earphone dangled in her ears; maybe she listened earlier before we came here.

She wore a black tank top with the words: _Black Stones _over the middle.

The skirt was black over a chain belt and, she wore black combat boots.

She had this sad look in eyes- like as if she suffered through pain and her loved ones dying. However, she also had this cold look in her eyes- as if she was nice once- but turned cold and mean and, harsh to people. Like as if they created her this way.

She looked directly into my eyes.

I could see a shadow following a man in the dark. The man was corning a girl- who looked about fifteen. I watched as the shadow brought out two Iron Daggers, wrapping around the man's neck. I watched as the man screamed in terror as the blades slashed his throat. I watched as the last drop of life disappeared from him.

I realized that she wasn't just a deadly person. She could be a mad killer when she wanted to.

I whizzed back to the ranch.

Melody had a soft look in her eyes.

Annabeth looked at Melody with an untrustworthy expression.

Melody narrowed her eyes at Annabeth was if to say: You wanna go and test my anger, blondie?

This girl had guts.

I'm pretty sure that she'd win against a fight with Ares.

The thought of Melody beating up Ares made me laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Line Break~

Nico IV

I felt guilty. I was guilty because I liked Percy even though I was with Melody. I wanted to tell her so badly.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't because I was an idiot.

And a jerk, bastard, idiot, etc.

Melody looked at me.

Her hands were tied with rope.

She grinned at me at her hands let go out of the rope.

I looked shocked. Then again, I had a brother named Hindi, who was good with chains. _A/N: I don't think I spelled this right. If you do, leave it as a review!_

Melody silently walked over to me, pressing her lips against mine.

Tyson looked at us, his one eye budging.

I mentally chuckled in my head. Why I can't do it physically, you may ask? Well, my mouth is around a gag, so basically, I can't talk.

The door swung open.

Percy was back.

~Line Break~

Percy IV

Guess whose back?

Yeah, me, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Yeah I know, that was lame.

Melody's hands were free of the rope, and were kissing Nico.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well, well, you didn't get yourself killed I see." Geryon said.

I gritted my teeth.

I did what _you _wanted. I cleaned the stables. Now, let my friends go." I snarled.

Geryon did I simply look outside and said, "Mhmm."

"You sure did a great job cleaning the stables, _Percy Jackson_, I'll say that. However, you did not tell me to swear on the River Styx." He said.

_Damm! A flaw in my plan again!_ I thought to myself.

"Eurytion, take these demigods outside. Also, I'm afraid that you will leave, however, that doesn't include Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Yang." He said.

Melody scowled.

"I wish not to be addressed by _that _name." She spat.

I noticed that she looked a lot like Thalia.

Her hair was cut punk style with purple streaks in them.

And, Thalia didn't want to be noted as addressed as her last name too- whatever her last name was.

"Also," Geryon continued, "I think the Titans and My Lord Kronos would _love _to have a queen ruling beside him-"He didn't finish because Nico swung his word, Melody with her daggers.

"How _dare _you? How dare you _take what is mine?"_ Nico snarled.

Black wings flapped around, and then I realized that he was wearing them.

His eyes were glowing black, except for the ring of his eyes which were glowing sliver.

A black aura swirled around him, his arms wrapped around Melody's waist, glaring at Geryon with so much hatred that I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it.

"A demon," Annabeth murmured.

I looked at her, puzzled.

"A what, Annabeth?" I asked her.

She looked at me.

"A Demon belongs to Hades, and when his children are born, sometimes he puts the demon inside the child, kind of like a wolf imprinting on his/her mate." She explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"What why now, reveal the form? Why not later?" I asked.

"Because Percy, when the Demon is at his highest or wants to protect his mate at all costs and can't hold it in anymore, it reveals its true form." Annabeth said.

I nodded, my eyes trained on Nico.

He looked so powerful that it overwhelmed me to bits.

Nico swung his sword and it landed on Geryon's three hearts, turning him to dust, his sword drinking up the shadows.

Melody's daggers came into contact with Grover's and Tyson's ropes, slashing them apart, making them free.

She sheathed them back into her chain belt.

"I need a place to summon the dead, preferably a hole." She demanded.

Eurytion nodded.

"I hope the dead like root beer." He said.

~Line Break~

Nico IV

Nana was insane.

She was so focused on bringing back Bianca and didn't even focus on the Soul for a Soul thing.

Well, she _was _the Goddess of Death, so that rule was thrown out the window.

She put the food and soda in the pit, and started to chant in Ancient Greek.

The ghost started to appear, one by one, the faces and bodies translucent.

A slivery glow surrounded us, but something told me not to strike.

It drank and got fries, and when it rose, it was the ghost of Bianca Di Angelo.

She wore a black tank top, a slivery jacket, and white pants, with black leather boots.

An outfit of a Hunter of Artemis.

Guilt and anger filled up my stomach.

Percy IV

"Bianca!" Nico shouted, stumbling as he ran.

Bianca smiled sadly.

"Hello little brother, you've grown!" She said.

"Why didn't you answer? Melody's the Goddess of Death!" He cried.

"I was hoping you'd give up." She whispered.

"Give up?! Bianca I'm _trying _to save you!" He cried.

Bianca shook her head while Melody face-palmed.

She turned to Melody.

"He's pretty naïve isn't he, Melody?" She asked.

"And that's why I love him, Bianca. He may be stupid but he's also kind, moody, stupid, and cute." Se grumbled, her face stretched into a faint smile.

Nico got embarrassed.

She smirked.

"I like it when you get embarrassed, your face gets all red, your eyes get huge and watery, and you stare at me a lot like an idiot." She snickered, Nico looking exactly how she described.

Well, this was awkward.

Bianca looked at the two, amused.

I coughed loudly, grabbing Melody's, Bianca's, and Nico's attention.

They all looked at me, shocked written all over their faces.

"Bianca, what's going on the Underworld?" I asked her.

She sighed.

"Father is complaining about all of the paperwork and ghosts coming in and out a lot. He also told me that he isn't proud of Nico showing his Demon Form at all." She said bitterly.

Nico sighed.

"Sorry Bia, but I had to. I had no choice I couldn't let her be sold to the Titans. Especially her family, who all joined," He said, hatred and anger laced into his tone.

"Your whole family joined the Titans? Why?" I asked her.

She gritted her teeth.

"Because my family wanted a _better_ future. They're not going to get that if they die. And if they die, I'll have no one to take care of me except myself, which was going to be lonely unless I can bring them back to life, which is not impossible." She said.

I blinked.

I always thought bringing people back from the dead was impossible.

The ghost, Minos, appeared.

Melody glared heatly.

"Master Nico, you cannot trust these hero's, I shall guide you." Minos said.

Melody scowled.

"Well, _Nico_, if you believe that _he _will guide you, then I'm not going to go on this quest with you anymore. I only agreed because I wanted my family back. If you're going to listen to him-"Melody pointed her finger at Minos, who was looking smug.

"Then I'm going let you do this with _him_." Melody snarled.

Nico's eyes started to get watery.

"Melody-"He started to say, but Melody interrupted.

"I don't care, Nico. I put up with this for almost a month. I'm not doing this anymore. I hope you succeed." She said, the ghosts disappearing.

"Bianca!" Nico shouted.

"Good-bye little brother, I love you." Bianca said, and her form disappeared.

Nico fell down to his knees, his hands covering his face, tears streaming down, he looked like as if he was bowing to Melody.

Melody's eyes were sharp and full of sadness.

I felt really bad for her.

Being betrayed by your parents and loving your own crush, including that was a tad bit stupid? Yeah, I felt really bad.

I saw white wings flapping.

Melody was an Angel.

From what I knew or at least, remembered, Demons and Angels weren't supposed to be together. At all. It was like Romeo and Juliet again, which was stupid. The play, not them.

Her wings were pretty- all built in different layers with the feathers. I knew Angels were pure and innocent, and Melody didn't lack these qualities.

Nope, she had those qualities, and was a demon.

I could tell how she was demon, but my main focus was Nico, bowing down to her and crying.

Melody glared heatly at Minos, who still was looking smug.

_Was he like that just because he just wanted a hug from daddy? _I thought angrily.

Possibly.

I watched as the shadows wrapped around Melody- and she disappeared.

"Nana!" Nico shouted, but it was too late.

She shot a sad look at Nico and a cold, disliking, cruel look to Minos, and shot a wall of Darkness, Shadows, and Black Fire to Minos.

Minos screamed like a little girl.

Alecto appeared, her whip lashed with fire, as she licked her lips in excitement.

"I believe that you have a missing spirit, Alecto." Melody said, a wicked gleam in eyes forming.

"Oh yes, and hello, Master Nico." Alecto said, bowing down to Nico.

Nico was frozen in his place, his eyes glued to Melody.

I watched as Alecto slashed her whip at Minos, his form starting to disappear, the mist fading.

Minos screamed, and the earth swallowed him up whole.

"Do _not _expect help from your patron, Nico." Melody rang out.

Nico's eyes slowly turned to Melody's.

Tears were still streaming down his face, his eyes broken like shattered glass.

I watched as she disappeared, the shadows lightly touching Nico's face.

"Let's get some sleep tonight guys, we can start fresh tomorrow." I said, despite the fact that Nico's girlfriend disappeared from his eyes.

_Melody IV_

I felt bad.

I neglected Nico and left him when he needed me the most.

Hell, he didn't even know that I was trying to resurrect his sister, for God's sake!

However, I stood in front of the silver coffin engraved with pictures of the Underworld and the Hunter's of Artemis.

I pledged on an oath to not tell Nico this.

My secret?

I had 5 years left of my life, and I wasn't going to let it go.


	5. Us

**A/N:**Hi! *dodges flying objects* Yikes! Okay, I'm _so sorry _for leaving under a certain notice. My computer has a virus in it, which is a writer's most huge nightmare, and now I'm stuck on using the Family Computer. Anyway, I'm really sorry again! I'm also suffering from Writer's Block, too. And ilovefonandalaude, I'm busy and I'm done with The Devil's Dance, but not Clash. By the way, Nico _does _appear in my version, but has a minor role in Percy's case, but a _huge _impact and is important idol to Melody. Also, Nico's ten, and Melody's eight. Just be make sure, Nico's in the hotel, but he figured out how to sneak in and out. And yes, Melody _does _know that Nico's from the 1930's. I also changed the story description, look below and in the description box. And lastly, **ENJOY!**

**Main Pairing: **Nico/Melody

**Side Pairings: **Percy/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper (mentioned), Lilac/Ethan (My OC with Ethan, Son of Nemesis, mentioned.)

**Description: ** Melody's a Goddess. Nico's the Son of Hades. She's like a normal princess stuck in a tower. Nico is the freak who can control zombies, skeletons, and ghosts. The most feared demigod, and the strongest. The only thing they have in common? Their love of music, Phantom of the Opera, and their association with Hades, the Lord of the Dead.

_(Nico's Demon talking in the dream is Italic, Melody is Normal)._

Melody

I could see that I was in a dark place, and then I realized I was in the woods. At night.

"_Yes,"_ Nico's Demon whispered.

If I hadn't been so scared, I would've fainted at Nico's voice. Or his demon, for that matter.

His voice was seductive, dark, and was smooth. If I my heart hadn't been beating slowly, it was beating faster now, my heart thumping and crashing against my chest.

"_So, you came," _he mused.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice sounded shaken and scared.

My hands were shaking, and Nico's demon noticed this.

His hand, no _clawed hand_, reached the side of my face, silently pressing his lips against mine.

There was nothing.

No spark. But there was a comforting feeling in my body.

Nico pulled away, and saw the look of relief on my face.

"_Better?" he asked._

I nodded.

_He hummed and nodded, happy._

His wings made a soft flapping sound. They were black, but with a dark grey undertone, silver at the end.

He gently cupped his hands into my face, his dark red eyes glowing with a purple fire.

The fire I knew _very _well.

Passion.

His passion.

I was frozen, my eyes wide as he glanced at me, the look of lust in his eyes.

Then, he scowled.

"Lilac interrupts us again, my Angel. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Nico's Demon's voice harsh, but turning soft and soothing.

I nodded again, and his gave me one last kiss on the lips, and my dream faded away.

My eyes popped open, my eyes searching around the room, my vision swimming and blurry.

When my vision clicked back into focus, I could see my lieutenant, Lilac, looking over me, worried.

"My Lady?" She asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine, Lilac." I stuttered, my PJ's smothering me.

My body temperature rose.

My body suddenly was yearning. Yearning for his touch. The way his hands silently moved against my body, making my soul and body, making it feel like it was on fire.

I quickly dashed to the bathroom, feeling the shadows slamming right into my core, making me grunt, my back slamming against the wall, my breathing becoming heavy.

I whimpered as he continued, his movements suddenly were jerking inside me, a soft wanting moan, his shadows silently pressed against my ear, making me gasp.

The shadows seemed to tickle my neck, and the shadows suddenly stopped, and then slammed into me again. I cried out, my body sliding down to the floor.

I panted, a soft aura glowing around me.

Suddenly, the shadows disappeared. The hot, giving pleasure that he had given me, and I _enjoyed _was gone.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Lilac asked, and I jumped. I hadn't realized she came in the restroom.

"I'm _fine_, Lilac. Please, stop worrying about me. I'm fine, alright?" I said.

My tone kind of sounded harsh, and I flinched when I saw Lilac's hurt expression.

"Lilac, I'm sorry for that, but really I'm alright." I assured the younger girl.

Lilac nodded, and walked out of the restroom, the door shutting behind her.

Nico appeared out from the shadows.

I thwacked him on the head.

"Oww!" He cried.

"Yeah and _never _do that again. I just snapped at the most _important _person in my followers." I snapped at him, irritated.

Nico let out a husky, low, and dark chuckle.

My legs felt like they were going to collapse.

But, I held my posture and stood up.

I gently cupped his face, memorizing all of the features on his face. The dark, long, black lashes any girl would be jealous of. The brown part which hugged the black part of his irises. The seamless never changing pale olive skin.

I smiled.

"If the demigods could see the _real _you, love. Maybe they wouldn't fear you so." I whispered.

Nico laughed bitterly.

"Oh love, they will _never _see me the way you do." Nico said.

I gently pressed my lips against his, hearing his sigh of relief.

Nico hummed, his fingers running through my hair.

I sighed, melting into his embrace.

"_You only can make my song take flight, help me make the Music of Night," _Nico sang quietly in my ear.

"My Angelo." I whispered.

Percy

I was shaking.

Nico went to gods-know-where, and Melody was gone.

I could remember Bianca's ghost, and felt bad again.

My hands were clenched into fists, remembering Melody's sad look at Nico.

The look of pained, broken love on her face with burned into my head.

I sighed, placing my head into my arms.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I glanced at Annabeth, seeing her look of worry.

"Percy," Annabeth started, "Nico . . . and Melody . . . they'll be alright. They're strong, and strong-willed." Annabeth assured.

The way she has spoken it, I felt a wave of ecstasy roll over me. I suddenly felt better.

"Thanks Wise Girl." I looked up at Annabeth, a soft smile plastered on my face.

Annabeth smiled back, and I could feel a flutter in my stomach. If Aphrodite was here right now, she would be squealing and cooing at me and Annabeth. Sure, I had feelings for her, but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't feel the same.

Oww! Alright, I'm sorry Melody, sheesh. Didn't know we were your OTP (One True Pairing)! Yeah, sorry about that, Melody just hit me. Ouch, violent much? OWW! Alright, I'm SORRY!

Anyway, Annabeth smiled again, and walked out of the room, and Nico silently walked in, his eyes sunken in more, the shadows under his eyes getting darker. The poor guy looked so broken and tired, that I had some sympathy for the guy. His girlfriend disappeared right before his eyes.

Why, I didn't know. And I intended to find out.

Melody 

The sound of yelling and shouting entered my ears and I groaned. As much as I wanted to scream "Shut up," at them, I couldn't. Why, of its pretty simple. I'm stuck in a fucking cage and it's programmed with a soundproof shit so I can't scream at them.

"Enjoying yourself?" Luke- no Kronos, said.

There was no Luke anymore.

This Luke was evil. Back then, he was like the big brother I'd never had. Now, I didn't know what to think about him.

"Oh yes," I replied dryly.

Kronos' eyes glowed a bit. I looked at him blankly and thought about the demigods on Kronos's side. Ethan, the Son of Nemesis, and others.

Suddenly, I thought about my plan, my plan to save Luke. I knew Nico would never forgive me, but I had to go through with it.

Why, oh, one thing. I was _that_ stupid.

I would have to play it calm for the next few days.

Well, that would suck. But it was for the best. But then, I was frightened at what Nico would do. Then, I remembered how he was. He was actually that reckless.

I sighed and laid back into my cage. All I had to do was wait for him to rescue me.

Percy

I was worried that my plan didn't work.

However, Nico had told us that he was going to stay at the Ranch, just to clear up his emotions and such. But, I knew something else was bothering him.

Once again, I could see his eyes, still looking like shattered glass and a sad longing for Melody, and I felt bad about it. But there was something that I was interested about the two of them.

They weren't your average couple, I could see. He held some power over her, but not too much. There was this weird look in his eyes last night that I'd seen. It was a look of possession and power, as if she branded to him. It was creepy, but I had finally understood how they _actually _were like.

There was no dialogue between them, just looks and was a slow-pace kind of relationship. I could feel the love raiding off of them, if that was possible. I wasn't a Son of Aphrodite, but these two definitely had some chemistry.

"Nico? Are you coming with us?" Annabeth asked. Nico shook his head.

He walked off, and the shadows quickly travelled with him.

"I'm scared for him. If he goes back and talks to Minos. . . Who knows what Melody will do when she finds out?" Annabeth said.

I bit my lip, not answering.

"Come on guys, we need to go and find Hephaestus, maybe he'll help us find Daedalus." I spoke, looking at everyone. Annabeth looked at once, and then nodded.

"Alright," she spoke, "let's go."

**Author's Note: **No, I am NOT dead! Sorry having such a short chapter in this- I lost inspiration. A year can change though. I'm in 8th grade now, so 2 GATE classes and Finals (Yes we have Finals), with my Orchestra class took up my time. I also couldn't find the things to write this story again, but I'm back in the game!

Again, so for not updating.


End file.
